


don't go, angel

by mrsmarvvel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley has a nightmare, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, aziraphale comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmarvvel/pseuds/mrsmarvvel
Summary: i dont really know how to summarise this other than this is just a short n sweet fic where crowley has a nightmare and aziraphale comforts him





	don't go, angel

**Author's Note:**

> this is,, really really bad bc i wrote it at like 3am anyways enjoy

Aziraphale had been tending to his newly rebuilt bookshop when he got the call from Crowley to come over to his flat. And somehow, even though he had told himself he wouldn’t, he ended up drinking more than a few glasses of wine and passing out on top of Crowley on his couch.

He woke up entangled in Crowley’s arms, his head resting gently on Crowley’s chest, with their legs intertwined. His face flushed, though no one could’ve been able to tell through the darkness of the night. Slowly, gently disentangling himself from Crowley, he stood up from the couch and started slowly walking to the door.

Crowley was having a nightmare. He was back in the bookstore, racing through the bookshop, screaming and searching for Aziraphale. Just as he was beginning to give up hope, a bookshelf fell over, revealing Aziraphale, bloody and disheveled. 

Crowley raced over, running over fallen books and wooden planks, falling to his knees by Aziraphale’s side. his eyes roamed over the bloody angel, trying to assess the damage. his eyes snapped back up to Aziraphale’s head when he heard a small cough.

“Angel?” Crowley’s eyes were welling up with tears.

“Go,” Aziraphale whispered, locking eyes with Crowley. Tears started to roll down Crowley’s face.

“No, no, no, no,” Crowley leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale, “Please..”

Aziraphale smiled weakly. “It’s okay,” Crowley was sobbing into his angel’s shoulder, silently pleading his not to go.

And then he woke up, just as Aziraphale reached the door.

“Please.. Don’t go,” Aziraphale turned back only to see Crowley with tears running down his face. “Don’t leave me, Angel.”

Aziraphale melted. He climbed back onto the couch and embraced Crowley, gently rocking him back and forth, as he gently sobbed into Aziraphale’s chest. Eventually, the sobs were replaced by deep, even breathing. Aziraphale soon fell asleep as well, but not before gently placing a blanket over both of them.


End file.
